Spem inter et metum
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Alice siempre fue una muchacha fuerte, de esas que fingen ser valientes cuando la situación lo amerita, que, pese a todo lo que pueda llegar a ocurrirle, ahuyenta sus miedos a un lado y enfrenta lo que viene con la cabeza en alto. Homenaje a Dreamer.


Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowilng, con esto no pretendo ganar nada, no obtengo ningún beneficio más que el de poder despedirme de alguien, una persona que no llegué a conocer, pero que nos marcó a todas con sus sueños sin concluir. Éste es mi humilde presente a Dreamer, ojala, dónde sea que estés, que la paz inunde tu espíritu y, la alegría, corone tus días.

_Muchas gracias_ a mi gemela, **Shiorita**, sabes que no lo habría podido hacer sin tu apoyo, y, que tu Embry, siempre estará para cualquier cosa, desde asuntos de idiotas, hasta secretos que me guardaré por siempre ;)

El título está en latín, supuestamente, su significado es "Entre la esperanza y el temor"

Muchas gracias por leer, y, principalmente, por estar ahí, ya sabeis de qué hablo ;)

* * *

Recomendación musical:Backstreet Boys - Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

* * *

Alice siempre fue una muchacha fuerte, de esas que fingen ser valientes cuando la situación lo amerita, que, pese a todo lo que pueda llegar a ocurrirle, ahuyenta sus miedos a un lado y enfrenta lo que viene con la cabeza en alto. Ella es orgullosa y terca como ninguna otra, esboza pequeñas sonrisas que podrían hacer que el sol reluciera aún más en su fulgor y, su risa, cantarina y prolongada, es lo único que, a veces, Frank necesita para ser feliz. Es la fuerza que necesita para no caer, para estar a su lado siempre, los destinos de ambos enlazados hasta el fin.

Por las noches, mientras Alice duerme, sumida en el manto de la noche y la suave luz de las estrellas, él tiembla de pura rabia e impotencia contenidas, no le ha escuchado reír en mucho tiempo, sus mejillas casi siempre lucen pálidas, ojeras rodean aquellos ojos que antes refulgían con vivacidad y astucia. Están jodidos, y el temor domina cada uno de sus movimientos, un miedo que se ha colado entre las vigas del tejado o la ventana de la sala, aún no lo saben muy bien. Lo principal es que está allí, cortándoles la respiración y convirtiendo sus sueños en pesadillas.

---

Están en Agosto, o en Septiembre, no lo saben muy bien, sólo saben que Dumbledore les ha ordenado quedarse en su casa y lo han hecho, todo al pie de la letra. Las horas generalmente transcurren como días y, los días, figuran en sus mentes como meses, hasta que, algún miembro de la Orden se digna a aparecer por su chimenea e informarles cómo están las cosas ahí afuera. Esos relatos generalmente le ponen la piel de gallina, y, terminan con Alice recostada en su pecho y tomando su mano, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala, los ojos acuosos de ella amenazando con desbaratar la poca compostura que le queda a su esposo.

En esos días, luego de hablarlo unas quinientas veces y tragarse la angustia para no preocupar al otro, en las noches, Alice se duerme con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y los ojos hinchados, Frank, lo hace con miles de preocupaciones y preguntas sin respuestas rondando por su mente.

---

Frank suspira cansado, cerrando con renuencia su viejo anuario, tiene que aceptarlo, los tiempos de paz han pasado y ahora, impera la discordia. Se restriega la vista con las palmas, siente que en los escasos dos meses que se sucedieron desde que terminó el colegio, ha envejecido por lo menos unos diez años.

Alice está sentada en la silla de la cocina, acariciando con el ceño fruncido al pequeño bulto que yace en su cuerpo. Su mirada luce preocupada, como perdida en un mar de atribulaciones sin fin. Frank, con la pesadez palpitando en su pecho, rememora los tiempos en que ella le guiñaba el ojo con alegría antes de acompañar a Lily a la biblioteca a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S.

Esboza una sonrisa forzada y se acerca hacia ella, posa su mentón en el hombro de su esposa, inhalando el perfume que desprende su cabello. Ella suspira, acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre que le queda.

Ambos miran hacia el frente, como si aquel muro decorado con pinturas y fotografías les pudiese llegar a dar la solución de su problema.

---

Han sido las siete horas más fatigantes de su vida, incluso, más que la vez en la que fue con Sirius a detener a su prima, Bellatrix, en la casa de un viejo mago al que ésta pensaba torturar por haberse negado a contribuir a la causa de su señor. Se seca el sudor de la frente y les ve, Alice luce exhausta, pero con una sonrisa radiante, una expresión de gloriosa calma que a él le deja con las palabras colgando en la punta de su lengua, demasiado embelesado como para atrofiar aquel instante con unas burdas palabras incoherentes, la emoción le impide pensar en algo lo bastante claro, más imperecedero que la sonrisa de idiota que luce en su rostro.

No puede evitar esa sensación de gloria que se expande por su cuerpo y atraviese cada poro de su ser, desde los dedos de sus pies, hasta, cada punta de su cabello castaño. Quiere reírse, sonreírle a la vida y decirle a Voldemort que se caga en él, que pronto le derrotarán y sólo figurará en los libros como un loco que chochea. Quiere tirarlo todo por la borda y pensar que existen sólo ellos tres, bueno, ellos y su madre, Augusta.

Alice juega con Neville, permitiéndole agarrar con sus manitas su dedo índice, meneando la cabeza, quita algunos de los mechones de su cabello que caen sobre el rostro de su hijo.

Frank se acerca dudoso, a pasos lentos, como si esperase que todo aquello fuese una ilusión y, más tarde, despertase en la biblioteca, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su libro de Pociones nivel tres y su saliva derramada sobre las instrucciones de cómo preparar la poción de retroceso.

Ese pensamiento huye de su cabeza cuando roza las manos de ambos, y, Alice, despegando por primera vez la vista de Neville, le mira como no le ha mirado desde hace meses, con esa chispa en los ojos que a Frank siempre le ha gustado, que, según él, le gritan a cada persona que la vea, que ella, tan pequeña y fiera como se presenta, va a comerse al mundo. Él le sonríe y deposita un suave y efímero beso en los labios carmesí de ella. Baja su vista hacia aquel pequeño bultito rodeado en mantas verde manzana, su pequeño niño.

---

Todo vale la pena al final del día, se dice, cuando, seis semanas después del parto, ve la infantil sonrisa tatuada en el rostro de su hijo.


End file.
